Growing Evil, Growing Love
by Colonel Cupcake
Summary: Raven's friendship with Beast Boy is growing into something that she may not be ready for. And so is a new evil much more powerful than Trigon. Will Raven be ready for the new changes in her life, or will she crash under the growing pressure? -- BBxRae.
1. Bliss

**Hey people. This is my first fanfic ever. It's a BBxRae story, lol. Yeahhhh, so I hope you enjoy it. **

**Teen Titans does not belong to me.**

* * *

Raven floated silently across her room to her bookshelf, quickly glancing at the shelves. Her eyes locked on an old, tattered book, collecting dust in the corner of the shelf. She grabbed it and slowly carried it over to her bed, careful not to let any stray pages fall out. When she reached her bed, she sat down and opened the book, her face emotionless but glowing all the while.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Raven! Raven!" Beast Boy's voice broke the peaceful silence of Raven's room, causing her eye to twitch irritably. "Raven!" Beast Boy called again, knocking once more. Raven shut the book and glided over to her door. "What do you wa-" Raven said as the door opened, but Beast Boy's knocking fist met Raven's face and stopped her mid-sentence. Raven glared angrily at Beast Boy as he stared back, his eyes widening slowly.

"Ahh-h, Raven…" the changeling stuttered, taking a step back. Raven sighed silently, letting out her anger, and asked again, "What do you want?" Beast Boy stared at her, his eyes wide. He was expecting her to slam her door in his face or give him a speech on how annoying and childish he was, but, to his surprise, she did none of that. "What do you want?" Raven repeated, glaring at him.

"I…" Beast Boy gulped, finding his voice. "I-uh, the others wanted to know if you wanted to go get pizza with us…"

"No," Raven answered quickly, her gaze unwavering.

"Are you sur-"

"I'm not hungry."

"Alright…"

With that Raven turned and the door slid shut, leaving Beast Boy alone and slightly confused.

Raven walked back over to her bed and sat down, sitting in silence as she listened for the sounds that would tell her that the tower was completely empty except herself. After a minute or two, all Raven could hear was the sound of her own breathing, nothing else. She sighed and picked up the dilapidated book, staring at the worn lettering on the cover.

The title was indecipherable, but Raven new it all too well, for she had read the book about a thousand times since the day she laid her pale hands on it. It was an old classic. "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde," Raven said aloud, smiling slightly to herself. The book was a gift from Beast Boy, given to her on her 12th birthday. The young Changeling had said that since she liked creepy things, maybe she'd like the book. Beast Boy was right. Raven did like the book. In fact, she loved it. And she read it whenever she had the time. Usually at night when everyone in the tower was asleep.

Raven opened the book and started reading, but by the tenth page she was interrupted by her rumbling stomach. _'I guess I am a bit hungry,' _she thought as she stood and carried the book out the door with her, heading for the main room of the tower. When the doors of the main room slid open, Raven set her beloved book on the couch and made a cup of herbal tea.

She settled down on the couch, cup and book in hand, and started to read, taking sips of her tea now and then. After a while she set her empty cup down on the floor and laid her head against the arm of the couch, her eyes heavy with sleep. "I guess a nap won't hurt…" she said aloud, closing her eyes. Raven slowly drifted into a light sleep, visions of a certain green changeling dancing in and out of her dreams, luring her into a deeper sleep.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Boring chapter. The next one will be better. I promise~**

**:]**


	2. BUTTS

"Well, what do we have here…" Raven woke up quickly to a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. She glanced around the room once, searching for the cause of the voice.

"You can't find me, Raven," the voice said again, now in front of her. "Not even with your special little powers." Raven narrowed her eyes and stared straight ahead. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Gladius," the voice said, and suddenly a man appeared in front of her. He had long, shoulder length, white hair with pale gray eyes to match and light grey skin, almost the same color as Raven's. He stood proudly, his pale blue armor and uniform glinting dramatically in the bright lights of the room. Around his belt was a various array of weapons and gadgets, but the one thing that stood out most was a long, curved sword, it's jewel encrusted hilt glowing slightly.

"And I," Gladius went on, "was sent to destroy anything or anyone that would get in the way of Master's plan. And the Titan Tower is my first stop." He grimaced slightly as Raven started to mumble a chant under her breath.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she breathed, her hands glowing with black energy as she raised her hands, ready to attack. But suddenly, the black energy disappeared, leaving Raven furious and confused. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted yet again but her powers unfortunately refused to work.

"Ah, ah, ah," Gladius chided while waving a finger back and forth. "No one is able to use their special abilities around me. Especially not you, dear Raven. For we are of the same kind." He paused for more effect, grinning maliciously as Raven glared furiously at him.

"I am a demon, too," Gladius continued. "And-"

"Trigon sent you, didn't he?" Raven hissed.

"Him?" Gladius spat out, as if the name disgusted him. "Of course not."

"Then who?"

"That information is to remain unspoken at the moment."

Raven growled angrily, carefully keeping her emotions under control. "Now I must get on with my orders," Gladius announced. The silver blade of the sword hissed loudly as he removed it from his belt and pointed it at the dark haired girl, his face grim. "You will have to do for now," he said, lunging at her with his sword.

Raven dodged the blade, but Gladius quickly recoiled and struck again. This time his attack hit, sending Raven back against the couch, a large cut on her shoulder. She ignored the pain and jumped over the couch, running behind the table in the kitchen and reaching for her communicator.

"I have that," Gladius said, holding up her communicator while walking quickly towards her. "You won't need it anymore!" He threw the sword at her with almost inhuman strength and it whistled through the air, closing in on Raven. She jumped out of the way, but not soon enough because the blade slashed the slide of her stomach and she fell to the ground.

Her dark leotard became darker on the side of her stomach due to the blood seeping through. Raven tried to heal her wound but remembered she couldn't use her powers. She swore silently as Gladius lunged at her yet again, his pale eyes wild.

...!

ok yeah i'm just posting this second chapter for my friend to read. because YAY EMBARRASSING FANFICS FROM FOREVER AGO


End file.
